Miracle Baby
by StarsHollowAddict
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have been marrried for five months. Now its time to start their family. What happens when they learn that they cannot conceive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is a story about Luke and Lorelai struggling to have a baby. That last sentence pretty much summarizes the whole story. LOL.**

_Lucas Danes and I, Lorelai Gilmore, got married five months ago on January 15, 2007. We planned on starting our family on this day, June 15, 2007. Five months seemed to be reasonable to both of us. It was long enough for us to get the feel of married life, and soon enough for us to be sure that we could still have kids._

_I am 39 years old. My biological clock is ticking. I used to laugh when I heard women talking about their 'biological clock'. But, now I know that all women really do have a biological clock and their life can depend on it. _

_So, today, at nine o'clock, after my husband gets home from work, we are going to try and start our family. _

-Nine O'clock-

"Lorelai, I'm home!"

"Upstairs, babe."

Luke climbed stairs to their newly remolded bedroom. Lorelai was laying on their new bed in nothing but a flannel shirt. She patted the bed, and with out thinking, Luke joined her.

"You ready to make that baby of ours?" Lorelai asked.

Luke only nodded before slipping off his shoes and removing the rest of his clothes.

The next morning Luke woke up to Lorelai staring at him. He glanced over at the alarm clock before sitting up and facing Lorelai.

"Please tell me what you are doing up at seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Luke…" Lorelai took his hands in hers and smiled. "We might have made a baby last night. Isn't that amazing?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, amazing. I have to head over to the diner." Luke kissed Lorelai's cheek before getting out of bed and heading over to the bathroom.

"Wait, that's it?" Lorelai asked. She too got up and went into the bathroom.

"Lorelai, I have to take a shower so I can go to work and support you and our little non conceived baby."

He kissed her again before stripping off his clothes and getting into the shower.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting in with you."

Luke didn't say anything, he just waited until Lorelai got into to the shower with him, and then he repeated his actions from the night before.

-2 Weeks Later-

_Today I got my period. I didn't even have time to take a pregnancy test. I'm not pregnant. There is no baby in me. I don't know why I got so excited. I mean, most women don't get pregnant on their first try, right? Right!_

The bell above the diner door jingled, causing Luke to look up. It was the middle of the afternoon, so most people had come and gone already. Of course it was Lorelai, his Lorelai. His wife Lorelai.

"Hey."

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and sat herself down on a stool.

"I got my period."

Luke gave Lorelai a little half smile. "Next month it will happen."

Lorelai smiled back at him and took a sip of her coffee. "Next month it will."

**A/N: I know that this chapter was short. It's just the prologue. **

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I not continue? I would love your feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Rory's Birthday

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciated getting them! You guys rock!

A few months had passed since Luke and Lorelai had started trying to have a baby. In those months, they had seen no such luck of getting pregnant. They had bought ovulation kits that told them when Lorelai was most likely to get pregnant, and they had had sex on the given nights. But, they still found themselves without a baby.

The bell above the diner door jingled, signaling Lorelai's presence. Luke immediately looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, and sat down at the counter.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Only one cup. Those books we read said that having a bad diet could be part of the problem."

"I know. I'm trying here, Luke. I mean, isn't it hard enough that we can't seem to get pregnant? You can't take my coffee away from me too."

"I know, and I won't. Just one cup a day from now on, promise?"

"Two cups and it's a deal."

"Two cups it is."

Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed Luke. "Donut please?"

"Lorelai"

"Luke, I'm running late for work. Can I please have a donut to eat on the way?"

"Fine."

Luke handed her the donut and watched as she walked out the door.

On her way to work, Lorelai's cell phone started to go off. She was having a really bad headache, and she couldn't for the life of her stand the sound of ringing, so she answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Lorelai, good. It's your mother."

"Hi, Mom." Lorelai sighed.

"I was just checking up on you. I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine, Mom. Thanks."

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Lorelai spoke up.

"Is there something I can do for you Mom?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yes there is."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, would you and Luke like to come over for Friday night dinner tomorrow?"

"Is there a special occasion or something Mom? Why the sudden need to bring dinners back?"

"Lorelai, Friday is Rory's birthday."

"What?"

"Rory is turning 23 on Friday."

"Oh my God! She is."

"Lorelai, did you forget about her birthday?"

"No mom, I didn't. I've just been under a lot of stress lately. We'll be there, me and Luke that is."

"Good. I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday, Lorelai."

Lorelai quickly closed her phone and cursed herself for forgetting about Rory's birthday. She opened her phone again to call Luke, but as she was dialing, Rory called her, causing her phone to ring again.

"Rory. Hey kid." Lorelai answered.

"Hey Mom."

"What's up? You excited about the big day?"

"Yeah, a little upset that I have to spend it with Grandma and Grandma but I'm still excited."

"Good, good."

"So, you're coming, right?" Rory asked.

"Coming where? Where am I coming?"

"To Grandma's for my party."

"Oh, right. Of course I am."

"Mom are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted that's all."

"Distracted by what?"

"It's nothing, really. So why don't you sleep at home tonight and we'll spend the day together tomorrow and go to Grandma's from there?"

"Mom, you know I have work tomorrow."

"So ditch work, its your birthday. If they love you enough they'll keep you around."

"Okay. I'll use a vacation day."

"Good! See you tonight."

As soon as Lorelai hung up the phone, she called Luke.

"Luke's Diner."

"Hey Luke."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, its justI've been so distracted lately because of this whole baby thing that I forgot Rory's birthday."

"Rory's birthday? That's not for another mon–oh my God! Her birthday is tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. She's coming over tonight. I have to get her a present. I have to get a cake. Oh my God, you don't think she's expecting a big party do you?"

"No. Listen, I have the cake covered. Just go get her present. I'll be home tonight at six."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Luke."

"Lorelai?"

"Nothing yet."

"Really? This might be the month."

"I don't think so, Luke."

"Keep your hopes high, Lorelai."

"Why, just so I can get disappointed?"

"Lorelai.."

"I'm at work, Luke. I'll see you later."

With that, Lorelai hung up her phone and threw it into her purse. She walked through the front door, straight past Michel, and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sook."

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Good. What you making there?"

"Just some cookies for Davey's preschool."

"Oh."

"Hey, when are you and Luke going to have kids? I'm dying to see what your kids will look like. Not to mention, I haven't held a baby in ages."

"Soon. Hey, I'm gonna get to work, okay?"

"Honey, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, no. You didn't. I'm fine."

"Okay. Are you doing anything special for Rory's birthday tomorrow?"

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, of course I remembered. Rory's basically my daughter."

"We're just going to my parents, nothing big."

Sookie nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay, bye Sook."

_I have been so caught up trying to have a baby that I forgot my daughter's birthday. I had to be reminded by my mother. My mother! And then my best friend remembers, but yet I didn't. I can not believe I forgot Rory's birthday. Oh and, I'm officially a day 'late'. But even though I'm late, I forgot my daughter's birthday._

Later that night, when Luke got home, he found Lorelai eating a fruit salad on the sofa while watching a repeat of Oprah.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Watching Oprah."

"Lorelai, you're eating fruit salad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luke."

"You might be"

"Luke, don't. I know I'm not. I'm only a day late. If I'm still late tomorrow, I'll take a test, okay?"

"Okay." Luke sat down next to Lorelai. "So Oprah, huh?"

"Luke?" Lorelai asked. She then changed her position to Indian style and turned to face Luke. "What if I'm actually pregnant?"

"Well then we'll have a baby."

"Luke that's not what I mean."

"I know."

"I'm scared, Luke." Lorelai began to cry.

Luke scooted over so he was sitting directly next to Lorelai. He then put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know you're scared, heck, I'm scared too, but that can't stop us from being happy about this. If you are pregnant then our prays will have been answered and we will celebrate. If you're not, we'll try again and again until it actually happens."

Just then Rory walked through the door. "Honey, I'm home."

"We're in the living room, Rory." Luke said.

Rory walked into the living room and hugged Luke and then her mother.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, kid. Don't worry about it."

"Mom, you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, the big two-three."

Lorelai separated herself from Luke and sat up straight.

"Mom"

"It's nothing Rory. Just drop it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and talking about random things. At eleven o'clock Lorelai and Rory went to sleep. Luke had gone to sleep an hour before the two girls.

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling very nauseous. Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom throwing up. She knew that it was still really early when she saw Luke standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Lorelai slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the sink where she rinsed her face and brushed her teeth.

"I think I'm pregnant." Lorelai stated.

"I think so too." Luke smiled.

"I think I still have a test here somewhere from the last time I thought I was."

Lorelai began to search through the medicine cabinet, tossing everything that was not useful to her in another direction.

"Here! I found it!" Lorelai held the test up in front of her face. "And now, I'm going to pee on it."

"Right, now you are going to pee on it which means I am going to go wait in there." Luke pointed to the bedroom and slowly started to back out of the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Lorelai immerged from the bathroom holding the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant!" Lorelai squealed!

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant. I can't wait to tell Rory!" Lorelai went over and hugged Luke. "Oh my God! Luke, I never went back downstairs last night! I never did Rory's birthday thing. She's going to kill me, Luke."

"As soon as you tell her this, she will understand." Luke kissed Lorelai and then hugged her once again. "We made a baby, Lorelai."

"We made a baby. I'm going to go tell Rory."

"Lorelai, don't you think we should wait to tell people, considering our age and all?"

"Rory's an exception, Luke."

"I know. I mean the town, your parents"

"I think keeping quiet is a good idea. Now, can I please go tell my daughter?"

"Yes, Lorelai, go ahead."

-Downstairs-

"Knock, knock sleeping beauty."

"Hey Mom. What are you doing up so soon?"

"Well, I was actually throwing up."

"Throwing up? What time is it anyway?"

"That's not important, Rory. What is important is that I have something to tell you" Rory rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. "Happy birthday to you, happy to you, you smell like a monkey and look like one tooooooooo."

"Thanks mom." Rory sat up and hugged her mother. "Now, why were you throwing up, missy?"

"Well, because I'm pregnant, of course."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai smiled.

"Yay!" Rory squealed.

"I'm glad you're happy about this."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!"

"Oh my God! We are going to have SO much fun with this baby!"

"Oh! I have to go congratulate Luke!"

Rory got out of bed and left the room.

"But you never congratulated me!" Lorelai called after her.

-Later at Friday night diner-

"Mom! Just ring the damn thing! The sooner we're in there, the sooner we can leave!"

Instead of waiting for Lorelai, Luke rang the doorbell. Not ten seconds later the door was opened for the three of them and they were in the living room.

"Hi, Grandma! Hi, Grandpa!" Rory hugged each of her grandparents before sitting down.

"Happy birthday, Rory." Emily said.

"A happy birthday indeed." Richard added.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Lorelai followed Rory's lead and hugged each of her parents before sitting down.

"Ms. Gilmore. Mr. Gilmore." Luke shook the two elder Gilmore's hands before sitting next to Lorelai.

"What would everybody like to drink?"

"A coke for me, Grandma."

"Rory you're 23. Live a little."

"Well, if I must. Why don't you surprise me, Grandma?"

"Okay, and Lorelai?"

"I'll just have water thanks." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"I said I'll have water."

"You're pregnant. She's pregnant, Richard."

"I"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"When did you find out?" Richard wondered.

"This morning."

"Oh! This is wonderful news! Another grandchild!"

"Mom, please don't tell anybody"

"Nonsense, news like this must be shared!" Richard said.

All that Lorelai could do was sit back in her seat. Her parents were now off in their own little world and nobody could stop them.

Please Review


End file.
